recuerdos desde la oscuridad
by Devilmergana
Summary: Merlín recuerda, recuerda esa vez en la que Morgana no era malvada, en la que la amaba con locura y ahora pesadillas le torturan sobre una noche en cocinas con ella.


_Los pasillos de palacio estaban muy tranquilos aquella noche, incluso daban miedo, pero el hambre era superior a ello, tanto que Merlín se levantó y valientemente se dirigió a las cocinas de palacio. Se había enfrentado a cosas peores y aún así no dejaba de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad. Se aferró a la idea de que si no comia su barriga estallaría en plena noche y lo desvelaría y al día siguinete estaría muerto de sueño y Arthur lo torturaría. Rapidamente atravesó los pasillos que llevaban a la cocina. Cuando llegó a la puerta se decidió entre si encender la luz o no, pero primero debía asegurarse de que allí no estaba Griselda, la cocinera que siempre le echaba a patadas de la cocina. Abrió la puerta despacio y encendió._

_Al encenderse las luces se escuchó un grito proveniente del interior. Merlín abrió los ojos pensando que era la cocinera pero se sorprendió al ver que era Morgana. Se miraron por unos segundos y despues explotaron en risas. Ambos pensaron que era la cocinera que los había pillado. Merlín se levantó del suelo al que había caído a causa del ataque de risa y se acercó a Morgana que tenía la mano en el pecho como si eso la hiciera respirar mejor, pues la risa la ahogaba. Merlín se dió cuenta de que Morgana estaba comiendo la masa del famoso pastel de naranja de Griselda, hasta que Merlín la asustó._

_- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma!- Dijo Morgana sin poder aguantar la risa y dandole un golpe a Merlín en el hombro, intentando reñirle pero no podía a causa de la risa- Creí que eras..._

_-¿Griselda?- Dijo él viendo que Morgana no podía aguantar terminar la frase a causa de la risa. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Entonces él se sonrojó, pues no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a poco centímetros de Morgana y que le estaba hablando como si fuera una campesina más por lo que se puso rigido intentando calmar la risa.- Lo siento, Lady Morgana no era mi intención.- Ella negó energicamente con la cabeza._

_-No me llames Lady Morgana porque ella debería estar durmiendo dijo ella.- Él asintió intentando frustradamente disimular su sonrisa, pues nada le gustaría más que tratar a Morgana como una más._

_- Esta bien Morgana.- Dijo él, ella sonrió y se produjo un silencio entre ellos. No era el típico silencio incómodo, podía mirarla directamente a los ojos pues eso no sería servicial, pero como ahora no era Lady Morgana, pues... Tras observar por unos segundos esos ojos que tanto le gustaban sonrió y volteó hacia la "nevera".- Veamos... ¿Qué hay por aquí...?- Preguntó retóricamente Merlín registrando la "nevera". Vió muchas cosas apetecibles pero si las cogía Griselda, notaría su ausencia y condenaría a todos los sirvientes a no desayunar. Vió muchos tazones de la misma masa que Morgana comía. Ella había pensado lo mismo, por eso había cogido el más pequeño. Cogió unas cuantas fresas. Cerró la puerta de la "nevera" y se dirigió a lavar las fresas, cuando volvió descubrió a Morgana observandolo y con el cucharon en la boca. El tambien había provado la deliciosa "crema" de Griselda, y lo llamaba "crema" por que quizas no existiera una masa para pasteles más espesa que aquella, por lo que tenías que relamer la cuchara para poder sacar la espesura de la masa, que es lo que estaba más bueno. La diferencia. Merlín lo habría hecho con los dientes y Morgana lo hacía con la lengua. Bajo la vista, evitando aquella vision de Morgana.- Y dime...¿Por qué has venido aquí, cuando tienes todo un banquete para cenar?_

_- Ya... Pero últimamente no como mucho, me duele el estómago y me entra hambre por la noche.- Respondió ella. Merlín asintió con la cabeza._

_-¿No has acudido a Gaius para que te recete algo? No se quizas la rindocarinima serviria...- Preguntó él._

_- No he ido en busca de Gaius porque no quiero preocupar a Uther, pero por lo que yo veo tu sabes de eso y podrías recetarme...- Preguntó ella buscando la mirada de Merlín mientras relamía la cuchara._

_- No me gustaría envenenarte.- Dijo sinceramente Merlín y alzó la vista. Morgana estaba sentada encima de una encimera de piedra y él en una silla a un nivel más bajó por lo que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para ver sus ojos. Ella rió ante el comentario de Merlín, pero no creía que fuera a envenenarla. Merlín no dejó de mirarla.- Un consejo, no lamas el chucharón, raspa la masa con los dientes y saldrá mejor._

_Ella se quedó quieta y confusa, porque no entendía como iba a salir mejor masticandolo que lamiendolo, por lo que el chico se propuso demostrarselo y empezó a buscar otra cuchara, que no encontraba, Griselda las escondía bien._

_- Coje la mía.- Dijo ella extendiendo su cucharón y al ver la paralisis de su amigo sonrió y aseguro:-No tengo nada, tranquilo..._

_Merlín no veía correcto que usara la misma cuchara que ella, pero no le hizo feo y se acercó a por la cuchara. En su interior estaba un Merlín felíz y risueño pero físicamente estaba sereno. Estaba temblando aún así cogió la cuchara, rozando los suaves dedos de Morgana. Temblando aún más, llenó la cuchara de masa y se la llevó a la boca y sintió la cuchara caliente y se ruborizó, pero le demostró orgulloso a Morgana que él tenía razón. Cuando se sacó la cuchara de la boca la tenía reluciente. Sonrió a Morgana pícaramente y orgulloso de haber pasado la prueba y ella le respondió igualmente pero luego estalló en risas y Merlín le preguntó el por qué._

_-Tienes toda la cara llena de masa.- Dijo ella. Y el asintió. Le había vencido, otra vez. Él se llevó la mano a la cara intentando buscar los restos de masa en su cara a tientas, pues no sabía donde estaba, en cambio, ella reía, se estaba restregando la masa por toda la cara. Ella se giró sobre sí misma sin bajarse de la encimera y cogió un trozo de tela que encontró.  
- Acércate- Le dijo Morgana y entonces el temblique de Merlín se hizo más fuerte, pero no se resistió. Se acercó lo máximo que los tratados permitian, pero Morgana no llegaba a la cara de Merlín sin sentirse incómoda así que acercó a Merlín hacía sí, dejandolo entre el hueco de sus piernas, ahora abiertas. Aquella posición ponía nervioso a Merlín, estaba demasiado cerca y sus manos se deslizaron hacia el único lugar que no le resultaría incómodo, por que era casi imposible estar más estático de lo que lo estaba en ese momento, por lo que estendió los brazos y los dejó caer sobre los muslos de Morgana, ella lo sintió y sonrió tímidamente mientras le pasaba el paño por la cara de Merlín. _

_Este sentia la calor que Morgana desprendía de sus muslos, por lo que decidió alejar la vista de allí y la postró sobre la cara de ella. Tenía el pelo suelto y los bucles de sus rizos negros caían por su hombros y llegaban hasta su cintura, no estaba maquillada, pero la veía perfecta, sin manchas en la piel, sin espinillas y con unos ligeros coloretes que se le estaban formando en aquel momento, y se preguntó si eso era el resultado de su aproximación y lo negó mentalmente. Morgana ya había terminado de quitarle la masa de la cara de Merlín pero aún así su mano seguía posada sobre la cara de Merlín. Estaba fría. Merlín subió una de sus manos hasta entrelazarla con la que Morgana tenía libre y la otra dejaba que le recorriera el rostro. _

_La mano de Morgana rastreaba cada milímetro de su cara. La notaba ardiendo en comparación de su mano. Notó también que le estaba comenzando a salir barba y que se la afeitaba todos los días. Sus manos recorrieron toda su cara hasta llegar al punto crítico de sus labios, donde notó el temblar de los dos, su primera idea fué separarse, pero la rechazó por completo y se aproximó más a él, tanto que notaba su respiración cálida en la cara y apretó los muslos contra sus piernas. Merlín era su amor secreto, lo había sido desde que llegó a Camelot y ahora lo era más fervientemente. Él se acercó lentamente y besó a Morgana. Al principio fué un leve roce, pero luego acabó siendo un beso apasionado en el que sus lenguas luchaban la una contra la otra. Merlín se separó violentamente, aquello había ido demasiado lejos._

_- Lo siento, Lady Morgana yo no quise...-Se excusó Merlín y vió como Morgana se levantaba de la encimera y se acercó otra vez a él._

_-Ya te dije que Lady Morgana tendría que estar dormida en este momento.-Dijo ella a modo de excusa que sin duda tranquilizaba a Merlín, que la cogió agresivamente de la cadera y la atrajo hacia él. Luego todo se volvió negro._

**Merlín tiró la pequeña silla que se encontraba allí contra el suelo, rompiendola en mil pedazos. Luego tras desatar su ira contra la silla prosiguió con el armario y con el baúl que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, al que le pegó una fuerte patada. Minutos después se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la habitación como un niño al que le aterraba la oscuridad, apretando los puños y llorando de la rabia. **

**-¡Deja de atormentarme!- Gritó él a la nada. Y se tapó los oídos, llorando más aún. Desde hacía cuatro días Merlín estaba teniendo sueños en los que le mostraban el pasado entre él y Morgana. Le atormentaban. Le seguían. Y el lloraba por que ya estaba arto. Ya no podía hacer nada. Pudo hacer algo en el pasado para evitar que la oscuridad sucumbiera a Morgana, pero ya era tarde. Ya no la podía tener, por lo que lloraba para ahogar su dolor y lloraba para olvidar que Morgana ahora era su enemiga y no solo suya, de Camelot, de Arthur y de todos sus amigos, por que quizas ella había elegido ese camino, pero lo eligió por que no tenía quien la aconsejara, quien la ayudara. Él ignoró su magia y ahora lloraba por que ella era la oscuridad que jamás se iluminará por su luz.**


End file.
